Beware the internet
by Fangirl online
Summary: The Big Four face their biggest challenge. The Internet... Oh what the hell. This is the story where the Big Four finally find out about the pairings between them. How will they react?


**Beware of the internet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the big four**

Jack looked at the strange device that stood before him. "What is that?"

"I think I heard someone call it a 'computer'." Said Hiccup as he cocked his head to the side.

Rapunzel leant towards the screen and poked at it, "What does it do?" By accident her finger hit the on/off button and the screen came to life with a low _bong_ noise. At the sound the four jumped a foot away from the device.

For a moment they stared at it, huddled together, like rabbits caught in the headlights. Worried that it was going to do something bad.

"Do ye think it can see us?" Whispered Merida as they inched forward simultaneously.

"Well it hasn't got eyes so I'm guessing no?" Replied Jack who had his staff pointing straight at the screen.

Slowly Rapunzel inched her way to the 'computer' with her frying pan in her hands and arms stretched out in front of her. On the screen was several icons for documents, programmes and something called the internet. Next to the computer was an oval hand thinga-ma-bobby that people called a 'mouse'. It didn't look like one. Mice had fur but this one was shiny and had a red light underneath it.

Cautiously Rapunzel placed her hand on the mouse. She could hear the others sucking in their breath sharply as she did so. She moved it to left but nothing happened.

"Punzie do that again." Said Hiccup, his eyes were glued to the screen. Rapunzel repeated her action.

"Wow." Said Jack. "There's a weird arrow thing that moves when the mouse moves." Rapunzel looked at the screen and once again repeated her action with the mouse. On the blue screen a white arrow could be seen moving around, mimicking Rapunzel's movements with the mouse. She squealed in delight as she continued to do this. It was truly fascinating.

Then Rapunzel placed some pressure on the left hand side of the mouse which made a _click_ sound. Merida's eyes widened at this. It can move an arrow and make a noise? Suddenly an idea came into her head as she slowly approached it.

"Punzie do tha' again. But do it when it's over tha' blue 'e'." Merida pointed. Rapunzel obeyed and did the action. As soon as she clicked on it a white screen appeared.

"What do I do now?" Asked Rapunzel.

Hiccup looked at the top of the screen and saw a small bar with the word _search_. "Hey maybe you can click on that?" Pointed Hiccup. Rapunzel followed Hiccups suggestion and clicked onto the small bar. A small black vertical line replaced the arrow.

"Maybe ye can write things in it?" Said Merida, "Hiccup do ye have a pencil or something?"

Hiccup went to grab a piece of charcoal before Jack stopped him. "I don't think that's how you do it. If I remember correctly from the time I was at Jamie's. You use something called a keyboard and you type, not write, into the bar." Jack pointed at the keyboard that sat in front of the computer. Rapunzel eyed it warily, it was black with white letters of the alphabet. She pressed on the letter 'H' and saw it appear onto the screen.

Then below the bar a list of words appeared. The top one was 'HiJack'. "What's HiJack?" Asked Rapunzel.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Click on it." Rapunzel clicked on the word and the four watched the screen with eagerness.

Suddenly pictures popped onto the screen. The four looked at them but when they realised what they were of, they screamed. On that screen were drawings of Jack and Hiccup together, kissing, hugging, in love. Yes it was quite a shock.

"Oh the gods must really hate me!" Said Hiccup as he fisted his hair.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Jack cried as he slapped his hands over his eyes.

"Why would anyone do that?" Said Rapunzel in horror as she scrolled down the page, finding a lot more, uh, mature images.

"Scroll bac' op! Bac' op! Bac' op!" Screamed Merida, her accent getting broader. "Mah life is ruine'! Ah have bee' scarred for life!"

"Oh Merida for the love of- speak English!" Shouted Jack.

"Oh my! How do I get rid of this?" Panicked Rapunzel.

"Type in something else!" Said Jack. Quickly Rapunzel started to type Merida's name. The list came up again with the top result which was 'Mericcup'. Oh well better than this I suppose thought Rapunzel as she clicked on it. She sighed as the images of Jack and Hiccup were replaced with images of Merida and Hiccup together. The main outcome of the images were the same as the HiJack pictures.

As Rapunzel looked through them she started to giggle. There were some with Astrid looking horrified when she sees Merida and Hiccup kiss.

"What ye're laughing at?" Rapunzel just continued to giggle.

"What is so- oh my god. Merida is going to love this." Smirked Jack as he looked over Rapunzel's shoulder.

Hiccup sighed and looked at the screen. Instantly his face paled. "Oh Thor."

"What is it?" Merida (her accent became lighter once she calmed down) stormed over to the computer to see pictures of her and Hiccup together as a couple. "What the hell!"

"Oh Merida, you and Hiccup look so cute together!" Squealed Rapunzel.

"Yeah let's hope they do because then they'll probably get married and have kids…" Smirked Jack.

"Are ye serious, meh and Hiccup?"

"I'm with you there Merida. I mean me and you are just…"

"Friends." Merida and Hiccup both said simultaneously.

Jack slowly nodded, "Yeah sure you are. What else can you find Punzie?"

Rapunzel cleared the search bar and decided to type in Jacks name. As she did so the name 'Jackunzel' appeared on the screen. Curious Rapunzel clicked on it. Images of her and Jack came on. Rapunzel began blushing furiously whilst Jack was more or less gobsmacked.

"Oh ho ho. This is just priceless!" Chuckled Merida. She saw Rapunzel and Jack's reaction and laughed even more. Both of them were as red as a tomato. Jack was running a hand through his hair and Rapunzel was biting her bottom lip.

"Jack you never told us you and Punzie were together!" Said Hiccup dramatically.

"Shut up Hic."

"But why am I with Jack? I'm married to Eugene!" Cried out Rapunzel.

"I'm not complaining." Said Jack who then earned himself a look. "What? I wouldn't mind being with Punzie. At least I'll get along with her."

Merida raised her eyebrow and looked back at the screen. "Hey le' meh have a go." She lightly pushed Rapunzel from her seat and sat down. "Wha' was tha' queens name again? Tha one with tha ice powers?"

"Uh Elsa. Why?" Asked Hiccup worryingly. Merida gave Jack an evil grin and typed in 'Jack and Elsa' and clicked the enter key. Images of Jack and Elsa together appeared.

"Woah woah woah! There is no way that me and that ice queen will be together! She stole my limelight. I was the only person that had ice powers and everyone liked me and then she comes along and build a bloody ice palace and instantly gets all of my fans and more! No! That will never happen!" Raged Jack. Once he calmed down he saw that the others were looking at him again.

"Jeez don't need to rant about her and you. You do know this stuff isn't real?" Said Hiccup. "Merida I'm going to have a go." Hiccup replaced Merida in the seat and began slowly typing with a grin on his face and pressed enter.

Images of Jack and _Merida_ together came up. Hiccup and Rapunzel burst out laughing but were cut off when an arrow and a blast of ice went into the screen, destroying the computer. They both screamed in shock and turned around to look at Jack and Merida who had a mixture of anger and embarrassment on their faces.

"Seriously you two need some anger management." Said Hiccup shaking his head.

"No one will ever speak of that." Said Jack. Merida nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Whatever floats your boat." Said Rapunzel who had put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Uh guys." Hiccup said nervously as he looked at the back of the computer, "Someone actually owns this computer."

"Who?" Asked Merida.

"North."

"Shall we say that Bunny did it?" Jack asked casually.

"Yep." Replied Rapunzel.

"Shall we run for it?" Jack asked again.

"Aye." And then they ran, leaving the computer spitting out small sparks for North to find.

Oops.


End file.
